


Love In The Club

by cisco_imfineashell_ramon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Smut, unprotected sex, very minor angst in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_imfineashell_ramon/pseuds/cisco_imfineashell_ramon
Summary: Cisco and Iris meet in a club and one thing leads to another





	Love In The Club

“I am so sorry,” Cisco apologized wiping frantically at the girl’s dress with his napkin. “Oh my g- I’m sorry” he repeated when he realized he was rubbing all over her chest. He hadn’t meant to bump into her in the club, but when he did her drink ended up covering her dress. “I’ll just... stop now. Sorry.”

“You keep saying that,” she pointed out. “Napkin,” she held her hand out. Cisco quickly handed it to her and stood by as she cleaned herself up the best she could at the moment. 

“Let me buy you another drink,” Cisco offered. At her wary look he said, “I’m not tryna creep on you or anything, I’m just really sorry. It’s the least I can do.”

“Okay,” she agreed after a pause.

“Great. What’re you drinking?”

“Tequila, on the rocks,” she stated.

“Well let’s go get you another one,” Cisco motioned to the bar. She started towards it and Cisco followed after her, only briefly admiring her ass as she strolled up to the bar. Cisco waved over the bartender and ordered two. “Tequila actually sounds really good right now,” he explained.

“Tough day?”

Cisco made a sound that could have been a laugh if it hadn’t sounded so bitter even to his own ears. “Something like that.”

“You can talk about it, if you want,” the girl told him as the bartender set their drinks in front of them. “Or,” she said grabbing hers and lifting it. “You can sit here and drink with me until we both forget how shitty our days have been.”

Cisco raised his glass to hers and clinked them together before taking a sip. “So what happened to you? Y’know besides getting tequila spilled all over you.”

She sighed. “That is something I’m not drunk enough to relive just yet. I’m Iris, by the way,” she said.

“I’m Cisco.”

“Well, Cisco, what do you say we drown ourselves in this tequila until we feel like talking?” Iris proposed.

“I say I’m down. But we’re gonna need more than this,” he stated flagging down the bartender again. “Yeah can we get the bottle? And two shot glasses, thanks.” Iris smiled at him looking impressed and he smiled back at her. 

When she finished pouring the shots Iris said, “So, we each take a shot, and then we share something. Deal?”

“Deal,” Cisco confirmed. They raised their shot glasses and clinked them together again before knocking them back. “Okay,” Cisco said. “I’ll go first. I had to see my family for dinner tonight. But of course I had to get there hours early or my mom would ride me about not spending enough time with them, so I’ve basically been there all day.”

“You don’t get along with your family?”

“Uh-uh, no questions, it’s your turn,” Cisco pointed his finger at her.

“Right. I’m not so tight with my family either right now,” she began. “My dad’s been keeping secrets from me. Again.” She poured another set of shots and slid Cisco’s to him.

They drank and Cisco said, “It’s not so much I don’t get along with them as it is they’ve pretty much ignored me my whole life. And the only time they notice me is when I’m getting blamed for something.”

“That’s rough. My dad and I are pretty close, usually. But he has a tendency to try and protect me by lying to me. I thought we were passed it but apparently old habits die hard cause I found out he’s been lying to me about my mom my whole life.”

Iris looked down at the bar and Cisco poured her another shot. “Drink,” he ordered. They both did. Neither spoke for a while, but Cisco could feel the liquor start to kick in while they sat.

“I’m don’t think my parents really love me,” Cisco said suddenly, causing Iris to look over at him. “I mean, I know they love me, they’re my parents, that’s kind of the least they could do. But I think they’d love me more if I wasn’t… me,” Cisco finished. 

“Cisco,” Iris started, her voice soft.

“No questions, remember? Or commentary,” Cisco said with a forced smile. “Your turn.”

Iris must have chosen not to push further because she pressed her lips together before saying, “I thought my mom died when I was little, turns out she was alive the whole time.”

“What? That’s crazy, where was she?” Cisco asked.

“No questions, remember?” Iris said with a smirk. “If you wanna know you gotta drink.”

Three shots later and they had both had enough of sharing their tragic backstories. Turns out they were both really happy drunks, and Cisco was definitely a little tipsy now. He had made a joke, a stupid pun he barely registered saying, and Iris started giggling. But all that alcohol plus Cisco’s tiny bladder meant he needed to make a trip to the bathroom. 

When he was finished he started walking back to their place at the bar, but his view of Iris was partially blocked by two very large men standing in front of her. As he neared them he could hear Iris speaking.

“I told you already I have a boyfriend so back off, and maybe next time lay off the axe.”

“What’s going on here?” Cisco asked coming up behind the guys. Iris smiled in relief at the sight of him. The man Iris had been talking to spun around and looked down at Cisco. “I think the lady told you to leave. I’d do what she says.”

“You the boyfriend?” he asked.

Cisco was about to correct him when he saw Iris nodding behind him. “Um… yeah. Yeah I am,” he said moving to stand beside Iris and put his hand at the small of her back. “And I’m back, so you can go now.”

“No way you guys are together.”

“Wanna bet?” Iris asked before yanking on Cisco’s shirt to turn him towards her and pull him in. 

She connected her lips to his and he froze for a second before kissing her back. Their lips moved against each other and Cisco thought he never wanted to pull away, she really had the softest lips he’d ever felt. And her lip balm tasted sweet. He wanted to know what the rest of her tasted like, he thought. He started by licking at her lips until she parted them for him. He slid his tongue in and tasted the tequila on her as he deepened the kiss and Iris was moaning into him and that was a surprise. Well, so was the fact they were kissing in the first place but that didn’t matter because now Iris was biting gently on Cisco’s bottom lip and he felt the blood rush straight to his groin. She sucked on his lip for another second before pulling away, leaving Cisco a little breathless.

“There,” Iris said. 

“You put on a nice show. How’d you like to put one on for me? We could even get it on film, I’d make you famous,” the man said.

Iris screwed her face up in disgust and Cisco held a hand up. “Okay listen, hair gel, she’s obviously not interested in you so why don’t you take a hint and get lost.” Cisco felt the tequila egging him on so he continued, “And while you’re at it take a shower and rinse that shit off, you smell like a thirteen year old boy. Probably have the penis of one, too, considering all the ‘roids you must be on.” Iris snickered behind her hand and the guy’s face went red with anger like something out of a cartoon. 

“I could end you,” he said flexing his muscles slightly.

“Don’t bet on that,” Cisco replied coolly, holding his gaze in a challenge.

“Hey, buddy come on, it’s not worth getting banned from the club,” his friend said. “Come on.” He pulled his friend’s arm until he turned and followed. 

Cisco watched them walk away then turned to Iris. “You good?” 

She nodded. “Cisco, that was amazing! I mean you went in. And the way you were staring him down? Kind of hot.”

“Really?”

“Well not as hot as that kiss,” Iris said smirking. “Sorry about jumping you like that.”

“Hey I am not complaining. Jump me anytime you want, I’ll be your willing victim,” Cisco told her.

Something shifted in her eyes and the way she was looking at Cisco made him feel like kissing her again. 

“How bout now?” she asked.

“You mean…”

“Yes. Well?”

“Yes, yeah, definitely,” Cisco nodded his head. Iris got up and grabbed Cisco’s hand, leading him to the bathroom. “You know this is the men’s room, right?”

“Shorter line, in fact, there’s no line. Unless you’d rather wait?” Iris asked.

“Nope this is fine. Better than fine.”

Iris opened the door and checked under the stalls before announcing they were alone. Cisco opened up the larger handicap stall and motioned for Iris. “After you.”

The second he locked the door behind them Iris spun him around and attack kissed him, pushing him against the door. Cisco let his lips go slack and brought his hands up to her hips to rub gentle circles on her sides until she eased up and he started sucking on her bottom lip. He dragged his teeth over it pulling away and began kissing down her jaw. Cisco trailed down to her neck and bit at her pulse point just hard enough to to elicit a moan from Iris. Cisco lowered his hands to the hem of her dress and lifted it up in one quick motion. He moved her so her back was against the side of the stall and nudged the inside of her legs apart with his own until she spread them.

He let his nails graze Iris’ bare thighs and she sighed into him before he moved up to cup her through her panties. Iris rutted against the solid warmth of his hand a few times before Cisco brought his thumb up to press at her clit through the fabric. She gasped when she felt the pressure there and he started rubbing while she continued to cant her hips into his touch. He returned to sucking and biting at her neck while he moved his hand away. She whimpered at the loss but let out a breathy “Cisco,” when he slid his hand under the lace and slipped a finger down the seam of her lips. She was already getting wet and when Cisco brought his slick finger back up to her clit she moaned. 

 

“You ready?” He asked against her neck. 

She nodded and Cisco pulled her panties down so Iris could step out of them. He turned Iris around so her back was facing him and she pressed her hands against the wall for support. Cisco quickly undid his pants and pulled them and his boxers down just enough to free his erection. He positioned Iris’ hips and lined himself up behind her. Cisco slid in, just the head, and let out a breath. 

“More?” he asked Iris.

“Yes,” Iris shuddered. 

He slid in the rest of the way slowly until he couldn’t go any further. He hadn’t bottomed out yet but their current position wouldn’t allow for it. Cisco pulled out slightly and thrust back in, repeating the motion and setting up a steady pace.

“Faster,” Iris commanded. 

He sped up, making quick shallow strokes that left both of them riled up but ultimately unsatisfied.

“Is this working for you?” Cisco asked.

“Not really, you?”

“Nope,” Cisco said stopping his movements. They both started laughing and he pulled out, Iris turning back to face him. “I uh, I have a car?”

“You wanna fuck in your car?” Iris asked arching a brow.

“Hey it’s classier than a club stall. And I have a van, we could actually lay down in the back,” he said.

Iris pulled her dress back down and grabbed her panties from the floor, stuffing them in Cisco’s pants pocket. “Let’s go,” she said seductively. Cisco quickly adjusted himself and zipped his pants back up and followed her out.

It took them a minute to find his van, he was still a little buzzed and couldn’t quite remember which side of the parking lot he had come in from. When they finally got to it Cisco unlocked the back to reveal several blankets and pillows spread out on the floor of the van.

“You make a habit of bringing girls back here?” Iris questioned him.

“No,” Cisco laughed. “I just, when I stay late at work and I’m too tired to drive home I just sleep here sometimes.” She nodded at his explanation.

They climbed in and Iris laid down on her back, propping herself up on her elbows. Cisco shut the doors and crawled over top of her.

“Does this thing come off?” he asked grazing his hand over her dress.

Iris pulled the dress up to her hips again and Cisco moved when she sat up to lift it the rest of the way over her head to reveal she wasn’t wearing a bra. Cisco’s brain went a little fuzzy and maybe it was the tequila maybe it was the fact the most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen had just stripped naked in front of him.

“Well this isn’t fair at all,” Iris remarked. “You still have all your clothes on.”

Cisco removed his shirt and was about to take his pants off when Iris slipped a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down to start kissing him again. Cisco rolled so he was hovering over her between her legs. Iris reached between them and unzipped his pants for him, reaching in to pull out his erection. “Fuck,” Cisco let out when she started stroking him. 

“That’s the idea,” Iris smirked. She stroked him a few more times before saying, “Off.”

Cisco quickly lowered his pants and boxers until he could kick them and his shoes off. He kissed down Iris’ neck to her breasts and cupped the right one in his hand while he sucked and nipped at her left nipple. She bucked her hips up under him and Cisco moved up so he could slide his dick up through her folds. He rocked himself between her wet lips a few times, each time rubbing against her clit and making her grind up more.

Finally he slid back down and entered her again in one motion. Iris gasped and Cisco cursed under his breath. Cisco pushed her legs up and she held them against her chest as he started moving deeper into her. She felt amazing, slick and snug around him and engulfing him in her warmth. Cisco pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back into her. He quickened his pace until Iris was struggling to hold back her moans and pulling him down to give him a sloppy kiss. 

When she pulled away she buried her face in his neck and said, “I’m so close, don’t stop.” Iris moved her hand up and slid her fingers in his hair, tugging on it, and Cisco starting ramming into her harder. Iris cried out in pleasure and repeated, “Don’t stop, don’t stop,” while she pulled harder on his hair. Iris tensed suddenly, her back arching up as her legs trembled slightly. Cisco felt her clenching and spasming around him and his thrusts grew uneven as she tugged hard at his hair. He swore and continued to move in her until she bit down on his shoulder, sending him over the edge as he stilled in her. 

Iris kissed the spot she had bitten him as Cisco panted over top of her. After a moment he rolled off to lay on his back beside her. “So, what do we do from here?” he asked after he caught his breath and the blood returned to his brain.

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean,” Cisco said propping himself up on his side to look down at Iris, “can I get your number, or is this one of those things where we talked and laughed and screwed but we’re never gonna see each other again?”

“That was blunt,” Iris chuckled. 

“Sorry, don’t really have the energy for nuance at the moment,” he smirked back at her.

“It’s fine, I like it. And I like you.”

“Yeah?” Cisco smiled down at her.

“Yeah,” Iris repeated.

Cisco’s smile suddenly dropped when he registered that in their drunken lust they hadn’t used a condom. “Hey, we didn’t use any protection. Are you-”

“I’m on the pill. And I’ve been tested. Have you?” she asked.

“Yeah, yeah I’m clean.”

“Okay, good,” she sounded relieved and honestly so was Cisco. 

“It’s late,” Cisco stated. “Do you need a ride home?”

“What I need is some food, I’m starving,” Iris announced.

Cisco smiled again. “Well if you’re hungry we could always go back to my place. I could make you something quick, and I might be willing to share some of my super secret sweets stash with you.”

“Super secret sweets stash? Are you five?”

“Only at heart. What do you say?”

“Alright. Yeah, okay let’s do it. But you’re not driving,” Iris told him.

“No I am not,” Cisco agreed. “I’ll call for a ride.”


End file.
